Icha Icha Paradise: Vacaciones picantes
by javipozos
Summary: Historia corta en universo alterno: Naruto invitará a sus más cercanos amigos a la Ciudad del Remolino donde sus vacaciones serán del todo menos santas, ya que se meterán en situaciones muy eróticas para su gusto. Parejas canon más Gaamatsu, SuiKarin, NejiTen, LeeYaku, ShinoFu.


Icha Icha Paradise: Vacaciones picantes

Acto 1 PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS VACACIONISTAS

Las vacaciones de los estudiantes de la Escuela Konoha eran bastante divertidas y el grupo del joven Naruto Uzumaki no podía faltar en ello.  
El chico nombrado era el más popular de la escuela y eso lo hacía tener un circulo de amigos muy grande, pero no era malvado y engreído, sino el mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Naruto Uzumaki era un muchacho de altura promedio y tenía el cabello rubio un poco largo y en puntas. Poseía unos ojos azules que brillaban con mucha intensidad y su rasgo facial mas conocido eran tres marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban los bigotes de un zorro. Tenia un físico aceptable, fuerte y bien trabajado, sin llegar a la exageración.  
Incluso tenía a la chica más hermosa e inteligente de la escuela como su novia y se llamaba Hinata Hyuga. Ella no tenía un status social alto, pero se ganó el corazón de Naruto por su corazón puro y su amabilidad.  
Los exámenes finales habían sido duros, pero gracias a la capacitación extra de su novia logró pasar con buenas calificaciones y eso lo alegraba mucho. Cuando salió de vacaciones él deseaba divertirse mucho con sus padres y pasar tiempo de calidad, pero lamentablemente ambos tenían viajes de negocios en ese momento y desanimó mucho al rubio.  
Eso no lo paró y para no estar aburrido Naruto ideó irse a la mansión de verano que tenía en la ciudad del Remolino que estaba a 3 horas de donde vivía. El lugar era bello y con muchas atracciones turísticas, aunque deseaba ir acompañado en un grupo grande.  
Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos fuera de la ciudad en la playa, mientras que sus padres trabajaban fuera del país por un periodo. Ellos le dieron permiso para su petición y Naruto hablaba con todos sus amigos para que fueran con él fuera de la ciudad.  
La primera persona en que pensó para invitarla a pasear fue su adorada novia. Hinata Hyuga era una chica un poco mas bajita que su novio Naruto. Tenía un cabello largo y azulado, que hacia resaltar su tersa y sedosa piel blanca como la porcelana. Sus ojos eran únicos, pues eran blancos con un brillo violáceo que hipnotizaba a todos a su alrededor, en especial a su novio Naruto. Su cuerpo, aunque siempre lo ocultaba con vestidos muy cubiertos, parecía el de una diosa, ya que su busto era grande y tentador, siendo la envidia de todas sus amigas alrededor. Además poseía un buen trasero en forma de corazón y una curvas con cintura de avispa, a pesar de no hacer dieta estricta. Ella tenía un primo llamado Neji, el cual era amigo de Naruto, y una hermana menor simpática llamada Hanabi, quien encuentra muy interesante a Naruto por su actitud extrovertida y deseaba hallar a alguien similar al rubio en personalidad.

-¿Vas a invitarnos a todos?-preguntó Hinata muy impresionada.

-Hubiera querido llevarte en un inicio, pero me gustaría pasar tiempo fuera de la escuela con todos-le explicó Naruto por el celular.

-Ya entiendo, no estaría mal. Lo malo es que no puedo ir sin que mi padre le ordene a Neji para que me vigile-le recordó Hinata algo turbada.

-Pensaba invitarlo, así tú vienes y Tenten lo vigila para que no nos interrumpa, de veras-le mencionó el rubio.

-Es una buena idea, yo le marco a Neji y hablo con mis padres para que me dejen ir-le pidió la Hyuga.

-Está bien, mi amor-asintió el Uzumaki.

Para su buena suerte, Hinata pudo convencer a su padre y madre de que la dejaran ir con su novio. La única condición fue que la vigilara su primo mayor Neji, pero eso era lo de menos.

Flashback

-Bueno-contestó el sujeto.

-Neji, primo. Necesito hablar contigo-pidió la chica.

-¿Que quieres?-.

-Naruto quiere invitarnos a su casa en la ciudad del Remolino. Sabe que no puedo ir sola y también llamará al resto del grupo para que vayan-le contó la chica.

-Suena tentador, voy a hablar con mis padres de ello. Naruto hizo bien en avisarme, no pensaba dejarte ir sola-admitió el castaño satisfecho con el desempeño del rubio como pareja de su prima.

-Neji, Naruto nunca me haría daño a propósito-le recordó apenada la peliazul.

-Eso lo sé, es que no puedo dejar verte como la pequeña prima de 5 años que recuerdo-confesó el castaño.

-Siempre seré tu primita, pero quiero que vayas conmigo-le pidió la chica sonriendo.

-Solo espero que Tenten acepte-mencionó el Hyuga.

-Le aviso a Naruto de que irás para convencerla-finalizó la conversación la Hyuga.

-Adiós, Hinata-.

Flashback fin

Naruto había recibido la llamada de Hinata confirmando la asistencia de Neji y entonces le marcó a Tenten para que fuera.  
La mencionada estaba en el gimnasio con su compañero y amigo Rock Lee. Tenten era una chica que tenia un gusto por la moda china tradicional. Su largo cabello castaño era arreglado para usar dos bollos de estilo oriental, aunque en ocasiones se había bonitas trenzas. Sus ojos eran color castaño, haciendo que su sonrisa fuera simplemente hermosa. Era muy apegada al entrenamiento físico, lo que le permitió desarrollar una sexy figura con unos pechos firmes y deseables al igual que un compacto y sensual trasero que era el deseo de todos los chicos de los clubs deportivos  
En cambio, Rock Lee era un chico que tenía mucha energía, o como él diría: "Llamas de la juventud". Siempre ha admirado el duro entrenamiento físico que practicaba su maestro Maito Gai. Como forma de respeto, usaba un corte de cabello tipo razón, igual que su figura a seguir. Tenía unos ojos negros muy profundos y redondos, al igual de unas gruesas cejas. Por ser un gran fanático de los deportes extremos, tenia una condición física extraordinaria, pero para su mala suerte las chicas no lo habían visto como ellas quisieran.

-Bueno-contestó la chica.

-Hola Tenten, ¿qué haces?-preguntó el rubio.

-Entrenando con el tarado de Lee, no quiero perder mi condición física en las vacaciones-le dijo la castaña.

-Eso mata dos pájaros de un tiro, también quiero hablar con él-le pidió muy emocionada el Uzumaki.

-Ok, ahorita lo llamó-le avisó la chica de bollos y esta le gritó a su amigo-¡LEE, NARUTO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO EN EL TELEFONO!-le avisó la mujer.

El cejudo la escuchó y fue en unos segundos a escuchar lo que Naruto les iba a decir por altavoz.

-Quiero ir con los demás a unas vacaciones a la Ciudad del Remolino y deseo que vayan-le informó el ojiazul.

-Si Neji va, yo voy-dijo Tenten interesada.

-Igual yo-apoyó el cejudo.

-Ya me dijo que va a ir por Hinata-les avisó el rubio.

-Entonces acepto, no me caería mal ir unos días a la playa-mencionó muy deseosa la chica.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Yakumo? El clima de la ciudad del Remolino le caería bien-le indagó Lee.

-No le he avisado, ¿puedes hacerlo por mí?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Yo sé donde encontrarla, la llamo en este momento. Espera un tantito-le pidió el cejudo.

Lee tomó su celular y le marcó a su mejor amiga Yakumo Kurama. Ella parecía tener una especie de enfermedad por como siempre lucia. Lo malo es, que era verdad ya que siempre caía por cualquier resfrío o algo similar. Por eso Lee se ofreció como su maestro de gym para que mejorara su condición un poco, pero Yakumo se distraía por los músculos de su entrenador sobretodo al estar sudado.  
Yakumo era una chica de cabello castaño largo y con ojos verdes que resaltaban con su tez pálida. A pesar de ser muy débil físicamente, había desarrollado un hermoso y dulce cuerpo de señorita. Curiosamente tenía un cierto parecido físico a la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, lo cual le daba algo de miedo al rubio. Su mejor cualidad era la pintura y los dibujos, un área en que rivalizaba con Sai Shimura, y era la mejor amiga de la infancia de Hinata Hyuga porque ambas se conocieron en la guardería donde su maestra era Kurenai Yuhi.

-Lee, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó la castaña emocionada al oír la voz de su amigo.

-Naruto nos quiere invitar a la Ciudad del Remolino y el pagará los gastos. ¿Quieres ir?-preguntó el cejudo animado.

-Si vas tú, yo también-aceptó la castaña.

-¡GENIAL, YO PASO POR TÍ CUANDO SEA LA HORA DE IRNOS!-aseguró exaltado el sujeto.

-Gracias por avisarme-.

-De nada, Yakumo. Nos vemos-se despidió el chico de su amiga.

-Adiós-.

Lee colgó y le avisó a Naruto sobre la asistencia de Yakumo, dejando al Uzumaki muy feliz.

-Genial, les aviso cuando vamos a ir-les indicó el Uzumaki.

-Gracias por tu generosidad, Naruto-agradeció Tenten emocionada.

-De nada, de veras. Adiós-se despidió el chico.

Naruto colgó y estaba muy feliz de que 5 de sus amigos irían con él, pero faltaban más de ellos y los siguientes eran Sai Shimura e Ino Yamanaka.  
Sai era un chico que, por su apariencia, transmitía una tranquilidad un poco inquietante. Tenia tez pálida y cabello negro un poco largo, pero liso. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, lo suficiente para conquistar a su amada Ino, a quien apodaba Belleza o Guapa. A pesar que sus gustos estaban solo dirigidos al dibujo, se mantenía en forma, practicando atletismo, lo que le permitia mantener un físico que conquisto por completo a su novia. Es un amigo de Yakumo y comparte afición en las artes visuales y tiene un hermano mayor adoptivo llamado Shin que estudia en el extranjero la universidad.  
Por su parte, Ino era una adolescente que hacía que la palabra "común" se quedara muy corta. Tenía una larga y lisa cabellera rubia que ataba en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran verdes azulados claros, que resaltaban con su sonrisa coqueta, además de una figura que era la envidia de muchas chicas y el deseo de muchos chicos. Poseía busto no tan grande como el de Hinata, pero totalmente deseable para los chicos que la seguían cuando trotaba en la pista del colegio, aunque siempre se quedaban atrás de ella para apreciar su trasero, ajustado por el corto short deportivo que usaba después de sus prácticas como porrista. Cabe decir que ella era la musa del arte de su novio Sai y lo inspiraba en sus obras maestras. Su mejor amiga y rival es Sakura Haruno, a quien conoce desde la primaria y con quien peleaba a menudo por cosas estúpidas.  
En ese momento, Ino se hallaba dándose unos buenos besos y arrumacos con Sai en la casa del pintor, o de lo contrarios su padre Inoichi los asesina. La casa le pertenecía al abuelo adoptivo de Sai llamado Danzô Shimura.  
Una llamada del celular de Sai sonó y dejó de besar a Ino para contestar.

-Ay Sai, estábamos en lo bueno-se sueños Ino muy molesta por ser interrumpida.

-Lo sé, pero debo contestar-le respondió el chico pálido.

-Bien, contesta-suspiró la rubia.

Sai contestó la llamada de Naruto e inició la conversación con él.

-Bueno-.

-Sai, quería llamarte para avisarte que si querías ir conmigo y los demás a la Ciudad del Remolino-le informó Naruto.

-¿La ciudad del Remolino? Es muy caro el lugar-señaló algo preocupado el pelinegro.

-Yo pago todo, solo deseo que vayas con Ino-le dio a saber el Uzumaki.

-Entonces sí voy, de hecho Ino esta a mi lado. Deja que le cuente todo-le dijo el pintor a su amigo.

Sai dejó en espera a Naruto y le contó todo a su novia, dejando muy entusiasmada a la Yamanaka.

-¡CLARO QUE PIENSO IR, VACACIONES GRATIS!-exclamó muy emocionada la chica.

Sai en ese momento quitó la espera a su celular y le confirmó la asistencia de Ino.

-Ino desea ir, vamos los dos-afirmó el sujeto pálido.

-¡GENIAL, LES AVISO CUANDO NOS VAMOS!-exclamó feliz el sujeto.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Sai.

Naruto colgó y ya tenía confirmado a más amigos por delante. Ahora le faltaba Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Karui, Kiba, Tamaki, Shino y Fu para completar su lista.

-Bueno-.

-Soy Naruto, quiero que vayas a la Ciudad del Remolino con tus hermanos-le informó el sujeto.

-Deja que te confirme en unos minutos, yo puedo ir pero no sé de mis hermanos-le pidió el pelirrojo.

Gaara colgó e iba a ver a sus dos hermanos mayores para confirmar su asistencia. El pelirrojo podría tener una mirada seria e intimidante, pero la verdad es que es muy relajado y amable con sus amigos y sus hermanos. Poseía una cabellera roja y un poco alborotada, y sus ojos eran de color azul claro, cubiertos por unas remarcadas ojeras, producto del tiempo que permaneció en vela debido a un transtorno de sueño en la infancia. Esto le causó una cierta debilidad física que fue cambiando cuando entro a la secundaria. Podrá no demostrarlo, pero es muy hábil y fuerte, con un amplio sentido de la responsabilidad y el respeto. Siente una empatía especial a la amiga de su hermana llamada Matsuri porque era la única que jugaba con él en su solitaria niñez.  
Media hora más tarde, Gaara devolvió la llamada a Naruto aunque con una mala noticia.

-Naruto, hay un problema. Temari puede ir pero si invitas al haragán de Shikamaru. Lo malo es mi hermano Kankuro, tiene un esguince muy severo en el tobillo y no podrá ir.

Se veía al pelirrojo muy molesto con su hermano mayor en la cama y Temari dándole un zape en la nuca.  
Hablando de ella, Temari era una chica sencilla que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Tenía un cabello rubio corto que recogía en cuatro coletas que le daban una apariencia ruda. Sus ojos eran de color verde azulado que le hacían ver muy hermosa y a pesar de no tener el gusto por mostrar su belleza física no era alguien de ignorar, en especial porque su busto era hermoso y sobre todo sexy, en especial al usar el uniforme deportivo escolar. Su única debilidad era su novio Shikamaru Nara, quien a pesar de su pereza, era algo que hacía a la chica sentirse libre de ser ella misma. La mejor amiga que ella tenía era una chica parecida a su madre llamada Matsuri, la cual iba en su clase y siempre estaba cerca de su hermano menor Gaara.  
Por su parte, Kankuro es el hermano de en medio de la familia Del Desierto. Tiene el cabello castaño y alborotado, aunque siempre le gusta usar gorras o capuchas para cubrirse la cara, y es más alto que Gaara y de la misma altura que Temari. Desde pequeño mantiene un gusto por las marionetas, el cual usaba para asustar a Gaara de pequeño. Es fanático de los deportes extremos, por eso no es raro verlo con un brazo enyesado o una pierna fracturada cuando practica con su motocicleta de acrobacias.

-¿Tus padres pueden cuidarlo?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Creo que sí, pero no va a recuperarse en un tiempo-señaló Gaara muy frustrado.

-Oigan, vayan sin mí. No se detengan por mi parte para divertirse, llévense en mi lugar a Matsuri para que la lleven a la playa-les dijo Kankuro un poco enojado consigo mismo por tener que ser atendido y obligar a sus hermanos a perderse de la diversión por sus descuidos.

Matsuri es la mejor de Gaara y Temari, una chica un poco tímida, pero cariñosa. Tiene el cabello corto y castaño en puntas, además de unos lindos ojos negros y, en palabras de Gaara, cautivadores. A pesar de ser una chica que prefiere una tarde de lectura que salir de fiesta, disfruta los momentos con sus amigos. Curiosamente, tiene una fascinación por la natación, pues siempre ha querido ir a una playa y por eso tiene una hermosa figura. Kankuro siente ciertos celos por su hermano por tener a una linda chica como ella a su lado, y frustración porque este era algo torpe para reconocer lo mucho que le gustaba a su hermano menor, siendo ignorada por este.

-Es una estupenda idea, además en la Ciudad del Remolino hay lindas playas y ella jamás ha ido a una-señaló Temari muy dispuesta a llevarla.

La verdad oculta detrás de esto es que su amiga se le confesara a su hermano menor ya que era muy tímida para esas cosas.

-Suena excelente llevarla, pero puedes convencer a Shikamaru. Solo a tí te hace caso a la primera-dijo Naruto en el altavoz.

-Yo me encargo de eso, Naruto-declaró Temari.

La rubia le marcó a la madre de Shikamaru porque sería muy fácil de convencerla de que su hijo fuera bajo sus órdenes.

-Hola, señora Yoshino-saludó la chica.

-Hola querida, ¿buscas a mi hijo?-preguntó Yoshino Nara.

-Sí, es que Naruto lo quiere invitar a su casa de la Ciudad del Remolino y es muy vaga para aceptar-le contó la rubia.

-Voy a ir a convencerlo, ese vago trabajará con Naruto y asegurará su futuro o lo mato a golpes-aseguró la mujer.

Shikamaru no era un chico que destacara a simple vista. Él tenía un cabello largo que ataba en una coleta y lo hacía parecer una piña. Sus ojos eran cafés, aunque no resaltaban mucho por su mirada llena de cansancio. A pesar de que no era un tipo de cuerpo muy atlético, le gustaba realizar actividades de campo, como escalada o realizar flexiones, lo que le daba gran fuerza en sus brazos y piernas. Más que todo, lo usaba para subir a los arboles del parque y darse una escapada de las labores del hogar. La única vez que es estimulado a hacer algo es por su madre Yoshino Nara o su novia Temari Del Desierto. Él tenía como mejor amigo a Chouji Akamichi, a quien invitaba de comer muy seguido. Su madre sabia que si él se asociaba a Naruto en su vida profesional, saldría de pobre seguramente.  
Shikamaru estaba durmiendo su siesta de 8 horas en su cuarto cuando se despertó por el portazo que dio su madre con un aura asesina.

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA, IRÁS CON NARUTO DE VACACIONES Y NO PODRÁS NEGARTE!-le ordenó seriamente la mujer.

-Adivino, Temari. Pásamela, por favor-pidió aburrido el adolescente.

La mujer le pasó el celular y le habló a su problemática novia algo molesto.

-¿Dime que aceptaste unas vacaciones de Naruto y me obligarás a ir?-dijo el chico algo fastidiado.

-Sí, y Naruto se nota muy entusiasmado que vayas. Además, tienes que cuidarme de que chicos guapos me vayan a seducir-bromeó la rubia.

-Bien, tendré que ir de todas formas. Hablaré con Naruto para que me explique mejor sobre el viaje-suspiró aburrido el chico.

-Entonces esto es todo, adiós bebé-.

-Adiós-dijo la chica.

Ella colgó y Shikamaru se fue a dormir otra vez porque sabía que no lo haría en un buen tiempo. Temari le avisó a Naruto sobre la confirmación de la ida del Nara en el viaje y solo faltaba Matsuri.

-Bueno-.

-Matsuri, Naruto nos invitó a las vacaciones para la Ciudad del Remolino. ¿Quieres venir?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Va a ir Gaara?-preguntó sonrojada la chica.

-Obvio que sí, y a él le gustará que vayas. No puedo dejarlo solo, asi que serás su niñera-bromeó la chica.

-No necesito niñera-se quejó Gaara molesto con la broma de Temari.

-Voy a ir, será divertido. Por cierto, lamento lo de Kankuro, él no podrá ir por el fuerte esguince-comentó la chica.

-Descuida, él sabe las consecuencias de sus tonterías. Tú preocúpate por ir a pasear-le indicó la chica.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Avísenme cuando sea el viaje-se despidió Matsuri.

-Adiós-.

Temari colgó y le avisó a Naruto que su amiga iría también.

-¡QUE BIEN, AHORA SOLO ME FALTAN POCOS! ¡LES AVISO DESPUÉS CUANDO NOS VAMOS!-les indicó Naruto.

-De acuerdo-asintió Gaara en la línea.

-Nos vemos-se despidió el ojiazul.

Naruto colgó y vio que era hora de marcarle a Kiba Inuzuka para avisarle del viaje. A él la palabra "Chico Perro" solo sería una forma breve de empezar a describirlo.  
Kiba era un muchacho de altura promedio con el cabello castaño y alborotado. Aunque parecía anormal, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de una bestia salvaje, pero oscuros y que desbordaban pasión por la vida. Tenía una gran agilidad y resistencia física, pues siempre asistía a las clases de atletismo. Puede ser igual de cabeza dura que Naruto, pero sus sentimientos son sinceros y puros, en especial con Tamaki a quien no se le confesaba aún.

-Naruto, ¿qué hay hermano?-saludó el castaño.

-Viejo, vamos a la ciudad del Remolino. Yo pago todo-fue al grano Naruto.

-Creo que sí iré, pero con una condición. Hay una chica a la que estoy queriendo invitar a salir y le prometí salir de la ciudad y no ando dinero. ¿Puedo llevarla?-pidió suplicante el Inuzuka.

-Puedes llevarla, amigo. Solo confirma que va a ir para que vayamos bien acomodados-le comentó el Uzumaki.

-Gracias, te debo una-agradeció el chico.

Kiba colgó y vio a su perro Akamaru triste porque su amo se iría unos días.

-Tranquilo, solo es por unos días. Hana te va a cuidar y sabes que ella cocina muy sabroso-le animó el chico perro.

Akamaru lamió la cara de su sueño feliz y él se dejó querer por unos momentos.

-Ya, Akamaru. Ahora voy a marcarle a Tamaki para que vaya conmigo-declaró feliz Kiba.

Él chico perro le marcó al celular de su amiga Tamaki, de quien se hallaba enamorado y aún no estaba listo para confesarle lo que sentía por ella.  
Tamaki es una chica con un gusto muy grande por los gatos porque creció cerca de ellos. Ella tiene el cabello largo y los ojos color marrón y siempre le gusta usar una diadema de gato, que le hace ver muy tierna. Siempre visita a su abuela en el campo y, por lo tanto, es experta en las actividades rurales. Muchos que conocen a Tamaki solo la juzgan por su gusto por los gatos cuando no se toman la molestia de ver lo hermosa que es. Kiba es el único que lo ha notado, en especial por su hermoso cuerpo y sexy figura, tanto que solo por ella, él es capaz de de decir ¡NYA!

-Bueno-.

-Tamaki, quiero avisarte que un amigo nos invitó a su casa de la ciudad del Remolino y me gustaría que em acompañaras. Ya le dije a él que si puedo hacerlo-le propuso Kiba.

-Mañana empiezan mis vacaciones de la tienda de gatos de mi abuela. Creo que sí podré ir-aceptó gustosa la castaña.

-¡GENIAL, YO TE AVISO CUANDO MI AMIGO NOS TENGA LISTO LA FECHA DE IDA!-comentó el Inuzuka.

-De acuerdo, cuídate-se despidió la chica gato.

-Adiós-.

Kiba colgó sonriendo porque esperaba que algo bueno saliera de este viaje y que Tamaki estuviera feliz para que aceptara ser su novia.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto le marcó a Chouji porque seria uno de los más fáciles de convencer. El chico siempre fue menospreciado por sus compañeros de la escuela por no ser bueno en los deportes y su físico ya que tenían mucho sobrepeso, pero tenían buenos amigos que lo defendían como Shikamaru y Naruto. Chouji tiene el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, tiene un físico mucho más robusto que el resto de las personas. Es muy amable, cortés y detallista, además de ser fácilmente motivado por la perspectiva de la comida, y se enfurece mucho cuando alguien lo llama "gordo".  
Aunque pareciera extraño, Chouji tenía una novia que lo quería mucho llamada Karui. Ella era de la Ciudad de la Nube y es una chica de piel oscura, con el pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Se le puede describir una mujer con carácter fuerte que se molesta fácilmente y tiende a pelear contra las personas cuando no siguen las reglas. Sin embargo, Karui ha demostrado ser muy sentimental cuando pelea sin motivo con Chouji en ocasiones y luego él trata de arreglar las cosas aunque no haya sido su culpa, y la hacía llorar al ver lo bueno que era con ella.  
Justamente, Karui estaba reconciliándose con su novio y estaban abrazados, mientras ella lloraba un poco en su pecho.

-Perdóname por ser tan mala, no te mereces a alguien tan voluble como yo-susurró muy deprimida la pelirroja.

-Descuida, me gustas mucho. Sé que no eres una mala persona-le decía tranquilamente el Akamichi.

-Te quiero mucho, Chouji. Lamento mucho lo de obligarte a bajar de peso, es que yo solo quería que estés bien-le dijo la chica.

-Puedo cuidar mejor mi alimentación, pero no tan del golpe-mencionó con algo de diversión el chico.

-Lo sé, me gustaría compensarte las molestias-dijo la morena.

-Oye, no es necesario-dijo apenado el chico.

De repente, el celular de Chouji sonó y vio que era Naruto, por lo que contestó.

-Bueno-.

-Chouji, vamos de vacaciones a la Ciudad del Remolino-le informó el rubio emocionado.

-Oye, interrumpiste una velada que tengo con Karui-le informó algo incómodo el Akamichi.

-Dile a Karui que si quiere venir con nosotros-le hizo el comentario el ojiazul.

Chouji le preguntó en ese momento a su novia si quería ir a la Ciudad del Remolino y esta aceptó sin pensarlo dos vences, y el Akamichi activó el altavoz.

-¡ESTARÍA LOCA SI NO VOY, ME APUNTO!-exclamó emocionada la chica.

-Yo también-se apuntó Chouji.

-Les digo después cuando es la fecha de salida-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Ahora si nos disculpas, yo tengo algo que hacer con mi novia-se despidió el gordito.

-Lo sé, no vayas a comerte aún a Karui-bromeó Naruto pervertidamente.

-¡TONTO!-regañó molesta la morena.

Naruto colgó muy divertido y, en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de que el interés amoroso de Kiba aceptó ir con él y ahora le tocaba marcarle por teléfono a su amigo Shino Aburame. Él era el más reservado del grupo, pero eso no significa que no esté atento a los demás.  
De pequeño, Shino siempre ha tenido una cierta sensibilidad en la piel por los rayos ultravioleta, por eso siempre cubre su cuerpo con abrigos ligeros. Tiene el cabello negro y sus lentes oscuros esconden una mirada serena y analítica. A él le gusta salir al campo a recolectar insectos raros para su colección y sus exploraciones le valieron para crear gran resistencia física. Estaba interesado en una chica con la que está en el Club de Entomología de la Escuela, la cual se llamaba Fu y en la actualidad solo eran muy buenos amigos, pero no sabía como llegar a segunda base con ella.  
El teléfono de Shino sonaba en ese instante y este contestó la llamada del Uzumaki.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó interesado el sujeto.

-Shino, hola. Es que yo quiero invitarte a unas vacaciones en la Ciudad del Remolino y tú eres un buen amigo. Ven conmigo y puedes llevar a quien sea-le invitó el rubio.

-Naruto, no te olvidaste de mí. Te agradezco ese detalle, creo que sí iré pero necesito un gran favor-pidió Shino algo nervioso.

-Lo que quieras, amigo-.

-Hace un tiempo llevo de conocer a una buena chica que trabaja en la tienda de mi padre y es una gran mujer, pero quisiera poder llevarla a un lugar bonito donde comer y no tengo dinero. No soy de pedir prestado, pero...-trató de prestar dinero el Aburame, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Si quieres un buen lugar donde cenar, puedo hablarle a un conocido de la Ciudad del Remolino para que les de una cena de 5 estrellas. Hay un restaurante llamado Ichiraku VIP donde como en ocasiones con mis padres, será un buen lugar para que tengas una cita allí con la chica que te gusta-le ofreció Naruto sin ningún problema.

-Pero debe ser caro-dijo Shino sin saber que decir.

-Ah eso, no es nada. Si la haces tu novia me doy por bien servido. No quiero que me pagues, me salvaste el trasero en el examen de química cuando estuve a punto de reprobar, quiero devolverte el favor-le mencionó el Uzumaki.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Naruto-le dijo sinceramente el chico insecto.

-De nada, ¿quién es la afortunada que quieres que sea tu novia?-cuestionó interesado el rubio.

-Se llama Fu, nació en el pueblo de la Cascada. Es de cabello verde, tiene ojos naranja y una piel morena tersa-la describió el Aburame.

-¡YA SE QUIEN ES, ES HIJA DEL SHIBUKI, EL DUEÑO DE LAS CASCADAS DEL PUEBLO DE LA CASCADA!-recordó el rubio sorprendido.

-Es de clase acomodada, maldición. No se va a fijar en mí-se tomó la cara el chico abrumado por su inseguridad.

-Según sé, ella es una chica muy buena onda y no se fija en eso de las clases y su padre tampoco. A ella le gustan los insectos como a tí y tienes ventaja en esa área. Solo sé tú mismo con Fu y pásala bien a su lado-.

-Gracias Naruto, yo le aviso a Fu para que vaya-le pidió Shino a su amigo.

-Esta bien, avísame si puede. Todos los demás ya me confirmaron su asistencia, asi que será muy divertido-declaró el Uzumaki.

-Nos vemos, Naruto. Gracias por todo-.

Shino colgó y le marcó en ese instante a su amiga Fu para que lo acompañara a la Ciudad del Remolino. Muchos llaman a Fu "Bicho raro" solo porque le gustan los insectos, tiene el cabello verde o simplemente por molestarla, pero eso a ella no le importa. Ademas de cabello verde, Fu tiene una tez morena y ojos color naranja ámbar. Durante un tiempo vivió con su padre adoptivo Shibuki en el Pueblo de la Cascada hasta que tuvo que aprender a vivir sola y por eso que le gusta hacer amigos, por lo que su mejor amigo es Shino. Su gusto por los insectos la mantiene siempre en movimiento y a sugerencia de sus amigas, entró al club de porristas para descargar esa energía. Aunque a sus amigas les incomoda, ella no se avergüenza ni se apena por la mirada lujuriosa de los chicos que aprecian su atlético y sexy cuerpo, además de su trasero.

-Hola-.

-Fu, soy Shino-saludó con un tono inusualmente alegre el chico.

-Hola, ¿qué pasó?-.

-Es que un amigo me invitó a la Ciudad del Remolino y puedo llevar a una persona. Solo te conozco a tí y yo quisiera que fueras conmigo-le propuso el Aburame.

-Ay, es que no sé. La ciudad del Remolino es muy caro todo y mi padre no puede costearme un viaje así-dijo apenada Fu.

-Es que Naruto me explicó que nos iba a pagar todo-mencionó el chico.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? Es un amigo de la infancia, es muy rico. ¿Es conocido tuyo?-cuestionó sorprendida la morena.

-Va conmigo en mi salón-contó el Aburame.

-Entonces sí voy, con él es garantizado mucha diversión. Avísame cuando vamos-dijo animada la chica.

-Bien, nos vemos y gracias por aceptar-le habló muy feliz el chico insecto.

-Bien, tú también por tomarme en cuenta. Eres un buen amigo, creo que eres mi mejor amigo-le dijo con cariño la chica.

Shino sintió una punzada en su corazón y solo pudo colgar antes de que saliera mal todo.

-¿Hola? Creo que se cortó la llamada-se rascó Fu la cabeza ingenuamente la muchacha.

Shino están algo angustiado porque al parecer estaba en la Friendzone y no quería eso, por lo que saldría de allí como sea.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto le marcaba a una persona especial para él: Sakura Haruno. Ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia y antes sintió una atracción infantil hacia la chica, pero eso cambió cuando se enteró de que la Haruno amaba a su mejor amigo Sasuke y no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo. Lo bueno fue que Hinata llegó a su vida y el enamoramiento de Sakura fue sustituido por amor a primera vista hacia la peliazul de ojos perlados.  
Sakura era la novia de Sasuke desde hace un años y su físico era único en su tipo, en especial por su cabello, color cerezo. Lo tenía recortado a la atura de los hombros, atados en un listón rojo a modo de diadema. Sus ojos color jade hacían resaltar su rostro, el cual encajaba de forma perfecta con su cabello. A pesar de tener una buena alimentación y siempre mantener una buena condición física, se deprimía por la falta de busto en su cuerpo, pero lo compensaba con unas posaderas que, en palabras de Sasuke, eran perfectas para él.  
En cambio, Sasuke Uchiha era el rival y mejor amigo de Naruto. Ambos crecieron juntos y tenían un vinculo casi como el de los hermanos, además de ser casi de la misma estatura. El cabello de Sasuke tenía un estilo azabache, un poco crecido y totalmente oscuro. Sus ojos negros detonaban una gran madurez y fuerza de voluntad, totalmente inquebrantable. A pesar de ser muy reservado, era muy activo en lo que respecta a las actividades físicas, dándole un cuerpo atlético y bien trabajado que a cualquier chica atraería (excepto Hinata Hyuga, acto perfectamente demostrado en la clase de natación).

-Naruto, ando en una cita con Sasuke. ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó muy curiosa Sakura.

-Que bien, dos pájaros de un tiro. Quiero que pongas el altavoz para que Sasuke escuche-le pidió el rubio.

La rosada hizo caso al rubio y ella lo activó para que el Uchiha lo escuchara.

-Oye perdedor, andaba pasando tiempo a solas con Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó muy aburrido Sasuke.

-Quiero que vayan conmigo a la Ciudad del Remolino para desquitarnos del estrés de la escuela-les propuso Naruto.

-Apuesto a que invitaste a todo el mundo-mencionó Sakura conociendo al Uzumaki.

-Así es, acepten por favor-les pidió el ojiazul.

-Yo iré, mis padres andan roñosos con el asunto de los planes de boda de Itachi con Izumi-aceptó el pelinegro de inmediato.

-Yo igual, quiero ir a la playa y al antro-secundó la Haruno dispuesta a ir.

-¡GENIAL, YO LES CONFIRMO CUANDO NOS VAMOS!-les informó el Uzumaki.

-Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos una cita. No nos llames hasta mañana-le advirtió en broma la rosada.

-Lo sé, usen condón-.

-¡NO HAGAS ESOS CHISTES DE MAL GUSTO, SHANAROO!-gritó muy molesta la chica.

Sakura vio que Naruto había colgado y eso la molestó mucho porque se salió con la suya.

-Naruto no va a cambiar y eso lo sabes-señaló muy divertido Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero es que me saca de quicio cuando hace comentarios estúpidos-declaró muy molesta la ojijade.

-Mejor deja a Naruto y sigamos con la cita-mencionó el Uchiha.

-Está bien, Sasuke-aceptó la chica más tranquila.


End file.
